Kidd Kareen
Kidd Kareen is Ahsoka Tano's first love interest in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He only appears in the comic: Crash Course and is later replaced by Lux Bonteri. Biography Inspired by Anakin Skywalker, who had won the Boonta Eve Classic at the age of nine, Kidd Kareen's parents began training their son as a podracer before he could even walk. He traveled with the podracing circuit around the galaxy, and formed an unbeatable racing team with Maxus. In 22 BBY, after one of his races: he met Ahsoka Tano who was undercover at the time as a fellow podracer, while trying to find a Separatist agent who had possessed a top secret Republic data file. Kidd Kareen flirted and teased Ahsoka which caused her not to be fond of him and wanted to use the Force on him but was stopped by Anakin, he met with her to show her around the track and as the two spend time together, he shows his true personatily to her, calling her beautiful and giving her a flower. After they bonded, the two realized they had a mutual attraction to each other. Lending her a podracer for the big race, they had a talk where Kidd questions her about who she really is while Ahsoka questions about Maxus. They almost kissed when Anakin interrupted it. After talking to Anakin, he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek for luck before leaving to go to his team. Maxus, after consulting with Dooku, revealed himself to be a Separatist agent and showed Kareen who Ahsoka really was: a Jedi. During the final race on Mon Gazza, Kareen was forced to decide whether to help Ahsoka or remain loyal to Maxus, who was intent on killing her. He at first chose to help Maxus but had a change of heart and assist Ahsoka when Maxus destroyed her podracer, and together they caught up to Maxus. Upon arriving, Ahsoka and Kareen found themselves facing Asajj Ventress, who had come to meet Maxus in order to retrieve the Republic data file he had stolen. However, before Maxus could hand off the Republic datafile, Anakin destroyed the file by Force crushing it. Afterwards, Kareen and Ahsoka parted ways. Kareen, who turned out wanted Ahsoka to stay with him, offered Ahsoka a chance to be on his team, but she had to turn him down due to her obligations to the Jedi Order. After Ahsoka said her master's last name, Kareen realized who Anakin was, and challenged him to a friendly race someday when the war was over. Anakin went back into the Twilight, and before Ahsoka left he kissed her hand. Ahsoka and Kidd never saw each other after and Kidd was replaced by Lux Bonteri who becomes Ahsoka Tano's official love interest. Personality Kidd Kareen is shown to be almost the complete opposite of Ahsoka's other love interest, Lux: reckless, daring, bold, laid-back, kind, and has a love for podracing. He always acted like a jerk in front of his pit crew (they expect him to act like that) but is soft and kind whenever he's around Ahsoka, who later became his crush. He hates the war and tries everything he could to avoid it but ended up part of it when he helped Ahsoka get the datafile. He care about and be loyal to the ones he love, shown that he helped Maxus yet betrayed him to save Ahsoka. Trivia *Kidd Kareen's parents wants him to be the best podracer after seeing Anakin winning *Even after he discovered Ahsoka was jedi, he openly showed his feelings for her (even though jedi aren't supposed to fall in love) *Some fans prefer Kidd over Lux for Ahsoka since he actually shows feelings and cares about her deeply. Some fans even wanted to have a love rivalry between Lux and Kidd *Kidd is the first guy to call Ahsoka beautiful and to give her a flower *Kidd knew who Anakin Skywalker was because of his parents *It's hinted that Anakin might be Kidd's hero shown how happy he was when he realizes who Anakin was and challenged him to a friendly race. Gallery Kidd kisses Ahsoka's hand.jpg|Kidd bids Ahsoka farewell Kidd and Ahsoka bond.jpg|Kidd and Ahsoka bond Kidd kisses Ahsoka on the cheek for luck.jpg|For Luck Tano_Kareen.jpg|Ahsoka and Kidd spending time together Kidd and Ahsoka.jpg|Kidd gives Ahsoka a flower Ahsoka on Kidd's lap.jpg|Ahsoka on Kidd's lap Kidd lends Ahsoka a podracer.jpg|Kidd lending Ahsoka a pod Ahsoka calms Kidd down.jpg|Ahsoka calming Kidd down Category:Star Wars Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Aliens